


New Friends

by British_CupOfTea



Category: Midsomer Murders - All Media Types
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Friendship, Gen, I know they met once, Idk if you can call it fluff but there's a long handshake, No Smut, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/British_CupOfTea/pseuds/British_CupOfTea
Summary: Set Post "Blood Wedding"Jones invites Troy back to his house for a cup of tea and a chat.You can look at this as a start of a relationship or just the start of a friendship, up to you really.
Relationships: Gavin Troy & Ben Jones
Kudos: 10





	New Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, just a random fic I felt like writing for no reason. These two met the once and I honestly don't know why I wrote this.
> 
> Well anyway, enjoy!

DI Gavin Troy watched as DS Ben Jones returned to the room.

"The boss has told me all about you." Ben smiled, handing him a mug of tea. 

"Oh really?" He laughed as he took a swig of the tea.

"Yeah. Quiet often." He sat down in the adjacent arm chair.

"So then, Ben, tell me how you're enjoying Midsomer." A smile crept across his lips.

"Oh I love it here, besides the extremely high death-rate, it's great." He pursed his lips and nodded.

"Hmph. Not much has changed since I was a Sergeant then." Troy laughed.

"So then… what did you think of the wedding?" Jones lookes up from his mug.

"Great. Absoloutely great. Cully finally got someone she deserved." 

"Yeah. Nearly was off a few times though." 

"Really?" Troy raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Well, atleast she's happy." 

"Indeed." 

The pair sat in silence.

"Ben, I don't mean to seem rude but, why did you invite me back to your house?" 

Jones looked away and licked his lips, "I dunno really." 

Troy laughed softly before taking another sip of his tea, "I've only just met you today, funny isn't it?"

"What is?" Jones bit the inside of his cheek.

"Well, we know so much about each other yet we've never met." Troy smiled at him sweetly.

"True."

"Well then, I have an offer for you." Gavin ran his fingers through his short hair.

"I'm listening." Jones leant back in his chair and narrowed his eyes, a faint smile drifting across his lips.

"How about we get to know each other? As friends, I mean." He gave a lopsided smile.

Ben seemed to think for a moment, his eyes went back to their normal shape and he nodded, "Sure. Why not?" 

Troy smiled into his mug.

"So then, how often are you going to be in Midsomer?" 

"Holidays, mainly. I work in Middlesbrough so it's a fair bit of a drive but I'll visit of course."

Ben nodded, "Erm hold up." He pulled out his work notepad from his breast pocket. 

"You had your notepad on you at a wedding?" Troy's tone was slightly amused.

"Well it is Midsomer, who knows who's about to drop down dead next?" Ben licked his thumb and index fingers and flickee through the pages.

Gavin tried to cover his laugh, he put his hand over his mouth but still couldn't stop himself. They were both tipsy and who cared? 

Jones' hands wobbled a little as he scribbled something onto a blank page before tearing it away. "My number." He passed it to Troy.

"I'll write my adress and number down for you, if you'd like. I'll write my personal and work down." 

"Sure." Ben passed him the notepad with the pen.

In return, Troy attempted to keep it neat but with the amount of alcohol he'd drank at the party, well it was a little harder than expected.

"What time is it?" He rubbed his right temple after handing the book back.

"Half eleven?" Ben winced at the clock across the room.

"Taxi's gonna be here soon." He grumbled.

"Right." He attempted to stand up but stumbled forward a bit, also drunk.

"We're just a little tipsy." Troy put the mug back on the coaster before he .

heaved himself up and put a hand on Jones' shoulder.

The pair made their way to the front door as the taxi pulled up outside. Ben opened the door and Gavin looked down the pathway, into the cold night. He slipped his coat on and turned back to face Ben.

"It's been great meeting you. Erm feel free to pop in to mine or at the station if you ever find yourself in Middlesbrough." He put his hand out.

"Same to you." Ben took his hand and shook it for longer than normal.

"Bye…" Troy smiled as he stepped out onto the porch, the cold air hitting him instantly.

"Bye." Jones smiled back.

They waved at each other as the taxi pulled away.

\-------------------------------------------------

When Troy got back to the hotel room he threw himself onto the bed, pressing his face into the cool pillow. He groaned as he remembered his car. He needed to find out if they'd got it out of the ditch. He wasn't going to be missed back home, he didn't have a wife or kids so that was a pluss. Not turning up to work on Monday might be an issue though. He could deal with that in the morning.

He sat up and began to undress, he took his coat up and saw something poking out of the pocket. He pulled on the small piece of fabric and realised it was a tie. Not his own, his own was stuffed in his trouser pocket. It must've been Ben's. He'd obviously shoved it in there accidently. It was tied around something.

"Souvenir" was scribbled with the same scrawny handwriting on it. 

Troy laughed, that's why he took so long? Jones had been so drunk he'd given him his tie. Wow. That was a new one. He put it on his bedside table along with his own tie. 

He could deal with this in the morning. Right now, he was tired.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any grammatical mistakes or if the text itself isn't thaf great. Comments and Kudos are always welcomed.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
